


Fickle

by somethingiswrong



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alt!max, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, SOFT GAYS, Song fic, lots of swearing, max talks back and its kinda funny, theres humor??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingiswrong/pseuds/somethingiswrong
Summary: "Fuck you, Maxine."“Here?”And god fucking dammit, Victoria was trying to build up the courage to beat up Nathan to his pulps.Not being gay.And horny.And thinking about fucking.God fucking hell, fucking Maxine.





	Fickle

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> Main: Greek God - Conan Gray  
> [A.1]: A Different Age - Current Joys  
> [A.3]: Screams and Dreams - Faye
> 
> [A.2] It was some quote I remember reading but I don't remember where.
> 
> (Also I'm no native, so my English is shite.)

“...Smallfie—“

****

Max pulled out one of her earbuds.

****

“Oh, I don’t really care if you like me or not.”

****

Victoria blinked.

****

She looked at Max dead in the eye.

****

“Excuse me?”

****

Max sighed.

****

And Victoria was bizarre, because Maxine Caulfield was never— _never_ —one to talk back.

****

The blonde frowned. Her perfectly sculpted face(in Max’s words)scrunched up—revealing something endearingly imperfect underneath.

****

_(But I know that you want me to)_

****

“It’s always weird for you to berate me and say incredibly mean things when you don’t even have to.”

****

Silence.

****

“I thought going out for a change of air would be good, turns out you’re just waiting here with your friends for a chance to hurt me.”

****

_(Oh, anythin’ I do, I know you’re gonna watch)_

****

Max stood up from the bench, dusted away some imaginary grains on her jeans, and turned towards the dorm’s entrance.

****

She adjusted the camera bag on her shoulder.

****

“Au revoir to you too, Tori.”

****

_(To rumor up that I’m a fool)_

****

The door slammed shut from the distance.

****

Victoria’s nails dug deep into her palm.

****

She resisted the urge to bite her lip.

****

Taylor and Courtney glanced at each other—perhaps a bit speechless.

****

* * *

****

_(You and all your friends have to walk in a squad)_

****

A slam to the lockers.

****

Max winced, and then clicked her tongue.

****

“That definitely hurt, Tori.”

****

The damn nickname.

****

Victoria towered over her, and she looked down.

****

“Try talking back again, and see what happens next.”

****

The blonde pointedly grabbed at Max’s cheeks—palm wrapped around her jaw. Her breathing was too close for comfort.

****

She lifted it upwards.

****

“Understand?”

****

Taylor watched—intrigued. She saw something blossoming(well, something gay).

****

_(Cause y’all are so insecure)_

****

Max clicked her tongue again.

****

“Okay. If you’re done rubbing up against me right in the middle of the hallway.”

****

Victoria blinked—again.

****

Taylor bit the inside of her cheek. Maybe an alternative in breathing was spot on, but it was too subtle for Victoria at the moment.

****

She detached herself— _almost_ immediately.

****

_(Oh, overcompensate ‘cause you’re sizing me up)_

****

Max adjusted the strap on her camera bag—it felt heavier than the last time.

****

The rustles of the pictures awkwardly shuffled; the girl didn’t like what she was hearing. Probably if pictures of blonde and grandiose were scrunched up, she would have had gone mad.

****

For a second she caught the pair of green eyes looking a bit too long at her bag.

****

Max made eye contact. She touched the blonde’s shoulder; a jolt from the receiver.

****

Victoria's eyebrows came together. She hissed lowly.

****

“Don’t touch me.”

****

Max stared.

****

“If I didn’t touch you, you wouldn’t know that you’re almost late for class.”

****

That surely didn’t help.

****

“Stop touching me.”

****

_(The oldest trick in the book)_

****

“Sure.”

****

* * *

_(There’s nothing you could do)_

****

This Max was bolder.

****

She sat crossed-leg—arm relaxed out the window sill, the other one resting.

****

She was in shorts and bra, and the outfit showed off a definitely toned belly.

****

Soft music played in the background on her laptop. Winds caressed her hair softly.

****

The moon shone brightly above all else.

****

And then a sharp knock to her door.

****

Max groaned internally.

****

Way to relax on the weekend.

****

She glanced at the clock—it read 23:47.

****

She stormed to the door, already annoyed.

****

_(To dampen up my mood)_

****

The door creaked.

****

Max blinked.

****

“Tori.”

****

Victoria stared.

****

For a whole minute, Max would have thought that the blonde was blind because she kept staring at one spot.

****

So Max just awkwardly stood there.

****

“...”

****

Whenever the small girl took in deep breaths, her belly contracted a bit.

****

And then the way the bra cupped her breasts _just_ right.

****

And freckles. Very defining collarbone and freckles.

****

And her fingers—deftly thin and manicured. _God_ , how that would feel if the girl looped her hand to Victoria’s inner thigh and started touching.

****

Damn. Now she was imagining how Max could be knuckle deep inside her, and then her grin as she withered and whined pathetically in bed for the girl to fuck her to the ground.

****

She felt wetness in her lower half.

****

It wasn’t like Victoria was horny.

****

(Definitely thirsty).

****

“ _Uh._ ”

****

Max snapped her fingers.

****

“Stop gawking me.”

****

“I am not—“

****

Max stared.

****

“I _am not—_ “

****

Still staring.

****

“Whatever.”

****

Victoria crossed her arms.

****

She tried hard not to gawk.

****

“I’m here for the first half of the project.”

****

Max looked confused.

****

“I emailed that to you two days ago.”

****

_(There’s nothing you could say)_

****

“Look.”

****

Victoria made herself comfortable by leaning to the door frame.

****

“I know it’s still in your room.”

****

Max tilted her head, with one eyebrow raised up.

****

“ _What?_ ”

****

The blonde closed her eyes, frustration started leaking.

****

“Your—”

****

She sighed, then opened her eyes.

****

“Your fucking cookies.”

****

Max blinked.

****

“Come again?”

****

_(Won’t like you anyways)_

****

“I want them.”

****

Max was hella confused.

****

“You can get your own y’know.”

****

“I want yours.”

****

“Sounds kinda gay.”

****

Victoria sputtered.

****

“ _No._ ”

****

Max raised her finger up, it was the signal for a one minute pause.

****

The blonde stood there, arms crossed and everything.

****

Like Max mentioned, _blonde and grandiose_.

****

There was nothing gay about this.

****

Not the way Max's fingers lingered a bit too long with hers while exchanging the pack of cookies.

****

Victoria just turned on her heels and slammed the door of her room quickly after.

****

Max saw a tint of red on her face.

****

God what the fucking hell.

****

* * *

_(I know you’ve been hurt)_

****

Max leaned back against the brick wall of Blackwell.

****

Her hands dug deep into the pockets of her denim jacket.

****

The sounds of distant sobbing made her want to retreat into the jacket even more.

****

Her throat bobbed.

****

The moon shone brightly above all else tonight.

****

The winds caressed her hair gently.

****

The light poles dimmed.

****

Max stared at the sky.

****

The distant voice of shouting didn’t shatter the mood. In fact, it only deepened everything that she was feeling.

****

A choked sob, and then coughing.

****

And then the sound of someone hanging up.

****

The footsteps got closer. Green eyes met blue.

****

Max’s hand left one of the pockets, and she beckoned Victoria to come to her.

****

The smell of fresh lavender did nothing to calm the racing of both of their hearts.

****

Max’s hand woven into the blonde’s hair. She scratched lightly.

****

Her other hand pulled the girl closer.

****

They stayed like that for a few minutes.

****

It felt so right.

****

Yet so wrong.

****

Victoria detached herself just a tiny bit to look at the girl’s face.

****

Max probably didn’t know, but whenever she tried to not appear worried, it always showed.

****

The backdrop of the light poles shining on her face made the scene even more dreamy.

****

My god, Victoria Chase was falling in love.

****

Max touched the bit of hair near the blonde’s ear.

****

Her perfectly freckled face crinkled with worry.

****

“I’m here, Tori.”

****

_(Don’t mean that it’s our turn)_

****

Victoria stared at the ocean of blue.

****

_“_ I know.”

****

* * *

****

_(‘Cause I know what you really want)_

****

Victoria stared--so doe-eyed.

****

The air conditioning in the room blared softly.

****

Tints of orange sunlight from the drooping branch of leaves created a vivid vision of a dim room.

****

Max traced her thumb into the corner of the blonde’s mouth.

****

The sound of soft lips opening drew something abnormal from the pit of her stomach.

****

With the lightning like that, it was as if Max’s eyes were made of glass.

****

Blue eyes shifted slightly.

****

Green eyes stared downwards.

****

The blonde removed Max’s thumb from inside her lips.

****

Her eyes screamed desperation.

****

Her lips opened.

****

She leaned forward. Their nose touched.

****

_(A little more confidence)_

****

“We don’t have to do this.”

****

Max’s breaths hitched through her mouth.

****

Victoria left wet kisses along her neck.

****

She bit at Max’s ear.

****

The smaller girl yelped--letting out a ‘what the hell’.

****

Victoria chuckled.

****

The blonde licked at the shell of her ear.

****

“I want to feel you.”

****

She traced the freckles dotted across Max’s chest. Her palm cupped slightly at one breast—feeling a nipple stiffened underneath.

****

Victoria licked her lips.

****

The sound so sensual that only made Max more wet.

****

She breathed harshly through her mouth.

****

“Please.”

****

The blonde’s response was to nibble just the area underneath the smaller girl’s breast.

****

Max whined.

****

Her hips gyrated.

****

“Please…”

****

_(This is where it’s gotta stop)_

****

Victoria’s cheeks tinted red.

****

It was fucking arousing to watch Max begged like that.

****

Her eyes traveled down to the freckles lining the smaller girl’s defining belly and hips.

****

The contrast of them against her skin made Victoria gulped.

****

Max looked like a goddess.

****

_(I’m tired of hearin’ it)_

****

Impulses made Victoria hooked her hands to hold the girl’s inner thighs apart.

****

They made eye contact, with the blonde relentlessly pleasuring her,

****

And Max swore that they made love that afternoon.

****

* * *

_(You’re just gonna be a fraud)_

****

Max woke up the next morning--skin bare, eyes dazed, and a bed head wild as the sun outside.

****

But damn, did she look sexy.

****

Her legs dangled at the edge of bed--back naked with dotted freckles--as she looked out to the window.

****

Her humming of _A Different Age_ warmed the air. [A.1]

****

That was what Victoria saw the moment she opened her eyes.

****

And immediately, she wanted a picture of it.

****

Just...to add to her collection of _Every Moment With Maxine_.

****

Not that she was taking pictures of Max constantly or anything.

****

_(Oh, with nothin’ but fickle friends)_

****

The blonde reached for her camera on the nightstand.

****

She stopped breathing for a few seconds.

****

And held the camera still—adjusting to the right amount of concentration and lightning that she needed.

****

_(Greek God, good God)_

****

Max peered to look at what Victoria was doing.

****

_(Greek God)_

****

_Click._

****

* * *

_(I don’t like how you never shut up_

_‘Cause you got dirt on everyone)_

****

“I feel like I can burst.”

****

Blue hair danced with the smoke inside the room.

****

Just Chloe and her weed.

****

“Maximus, I know, but saying eat shit and die to her face is better.”

****

The smaller girl played with her Converse’s lace.

****

“I _don’t_ know.”

****

She bawled her hand into a fist.

****

She definitely wasn’t a person of violence. But right now, all she wanted to do was to break Victoria’s nose.

****

“Pacifist, Maxine. Pacifist.”

****

Chloe held up her hand like she was surrendering.

****

“More like Pacifist, eat my ass.”

****

That made Chloe snorted.

****

The taller girl leaned forward—with an elbow supporting her upper half as she lie in bed.

****

“Or…”

****

She wagged her eyebrows.

****

Uh oh.

****

Oh no.

****

“You two can have it out at each other y’know.”

****

The girl made out the shape of two vaginas with her fingers.

****

Chloe why.

****

“Like.”

****

The shapes stacked up with each other—hitting once, and then twice.

****

“...”

****

And then thrice.

****

“Angry sex.”

****

Max groaned.

****

“Or you can just tie her up.”

****

Fucking hell. That made her think about a naked, moaning Victoria.

****

Damn you Chloe.

****

* * *

Nathan laughed.

****

There wasn’t anything funny about this.

****

“So. How do you like that?”

****

Max stared.

****

She wiped off the blood trickling from her nose, and sniffled.

****

“...”

****

A slap.

****

“Try talking to Vic like that again with me right here and see what happens next.”

****

The girl looked at Victoria.

****

_(And since you always wanted me gone)_

****

“Tori.”

****

Nathan tsked. He grabbed--with both hands--at Max’s throat.

****

Max didn’t try to bat the hand away. Her hands were still in her jacket’s pockets.

****

“ _Tori._ ”

****

_(Then why don’t you go get your gun?)_

****

Victoria crossed her arms. She bit the inner part of her lower lip.

****

Maybe her reputation was more important than Max.

****

“You bitch.”

****

The boy’s hands squeezed.

****

And Max smelled lavender.

****

She didn’t try to struggle.

****

Maybe the nights they stayed up late together meant nothing.

****

Maybe it wasn’t affection.

****

Maybe Victoria didn’t care.

****

Nathan pushed her up further against the wall.

****

Her head collided roughly with the concrete.

****

And she flung her hands upwards to grab at the boy’s wrists.

****

She wasn’t going to last any longer.

****

Though, she glanced at the hickey loosely hidden under Victoria’s collar anyway.

****

Maybe it was just lust.

****

_(‘Cause you don’t really hate me)_

****

Max choked.

****

Her visions were fading.

****

Then, Nathan suddenly let go of her.

****

She flopped down to the floor.

****

And massaged her throat—coughing wetly.

****

“That hurts.” Her voice croaked.

****

“Of course it does, bitch.”

****

Nathan straightened out the collar of his jersey.

****

“I don’t want to accidentally kill you though.”

****

He chuckled, and glanced up and down at Max’s body.

****

Fucking pervert.

****

“Don’t wanna bury your body.”

****

Flashes of the dark room.

****

Mark Jefferson’s voice echoed in her head.

****

Rachel’s dead body.

****

Victoria dancing on the black couch.

****

Victoria laughing. Victoria who cried for help.

****

_(You’re a little baby)_

****

The girl glanced at Victoria.

****

A kick to the ribs.

****

She winced.

****

Maybe it was really for nothing.

****

_(You don’t wanna end me)_

****

Nobody knew how much pain she went through.

****

Nathan adjusted his jeans.

****

She saw Victoria looking directly at her.

****

She glanced away.

****

Never had she wanted to cry this much.

****

_(You wanna befriend me)_

****

Max felt so fucking pathetic.

****

Maybe Victoria was never really happy being with her.

****

“Vic, you see this?”

****

Nathan had his hand towards the smaller girl.

****

“No.”

****

Huh?

****

“The fuck. What do you mean ‘no’?”

****

Max coughed. Her throat felt like sand.

****

“Tori. S’fine.”

****

The damn nickname.

****

Victoria clenched her teeth.

****

“Fuck you, Maxine.”

****

And then there was merry in her eyes.

****

But Nathan was a fucking idiot--too dazed to see anything and _absolutely_ anything from Victoria.

****

So Max just chuckled.

****

Only and only Max knew about the Victoria Chase.

****

“Here?”

****

And god fucking dammit, Victoria was trying to build up the courage to beat up Nathan to his pulps.

****

Not being gay.

****

And horny.

****

And thinking about fucking.

****

God fucking hell, fucking Maxine.

****

Fucking--

****

Nathan looked like a madman.

****

“What the fuck?”

****

Just as he was about to raise his hand and slapped the smaller girl, Victoria pushed him down to the floor.

****

Then came waltzed in Chloe and Rachel from the dorm’s door--dramatic as always.

****

* * *

****

Chloe was made fun of a lot--partly because they know no shit about her situation.

****

And sometimes she did idiotic things that she kinda regretted later on.

****

...Kinda.

****

Not partly and not entirely since she was beating up this sonuvabitch of Nathan.

****

And Rachel—though the girl would never admitt it out loud—was enjoying the show.

****

Chloe knew, instinctively because she trusted her gut feelings a hella lot, that he was the one causing Max that much pain.

****

Though she was considering to beat up Victoria as well.

****

“You’re so fucking dead, you piece of shit.”

****

Chloe twitched, and kicked him.

****

He let out a guttering groan.

****

…

****

Maybe later.

****

* * *

****

The soft thumping of Victoria’s feet against the floor served as a constant wake-up call for Max.

****

The girl rubbed her face into the space of her lover’s neck and shoulder.

****

Her hands rested warmly.

****

“Never would expect for you to piggyback me like this, kinda makes me giggly now.”

****

Victoria huffed. Her face blushed warmly.

****

But then there was guilt in her eyes.

****

She shuffled Max upwards for better accommodation.

****

“I’m sorry.”

****

Max woven her hand into the blonde’s hair, and the other hand played with the girl’s earlobe.

****

Her face twitched.

****

Boy, the bruises were definitely not going to heal in a week.

****

“Don’t be.”

****

Max looked down to the pavement, and of the way they were moving along it.

****

She caressed Victoria’s hair lightly with one hand, and scratched at the shell of her ear with another.

****

“Don’t treat me like a cat.”

****

Max giggled. She rested her chin on the blonde’s shoulder.

****

“I know it calms you down.”

****

“Dammit Maxine.”

****

Max poked at Victoria’s cheek.

****

“Pussy.”

****

Her lover looked elsewhere.

****

The students were really looking at them.

****

But they didn’t care.

****

Damn to them all, Victoria said.

****

She tightened the hold of Max behind her back.

****

“I’m sorry.”

****

And Max was in total silence.

****

“I was a coward.”

****

Victoria continued with her walk to the stairs.

****

And straight down to the corridor.

****

And Max breathed a bit into her ear—the sound was calming.

****

“I would rather you hurt me a thousand times over, than—”

****

The smaller girl sniffled.

****

She slowly let herself melted into Victoria’s back.

****

Maybe it was the blood, or maybe it was the tears welling up her eyes—of her recalling the pain and all the flashbacks she experienced earlier.

****

“I ever hurting you once.” [A.2]

****

Victoria set her down to the couch.

****

She herself settled down, and then pulled Max onto her lap.

****

All the affection.

****

Her thumb warmly traced the smaller girl’s cheek, and then her tears.

****

She really didn’t care if anyone was looking earlier.

****

All she wanted was to be there for Max.

****

“I don’t want to be coward.”

****

The blonde’s eyebrows scrunched up.

****

Her eyes, full of worry.

****

“I don’t want to freeze up like that when Nathan was beating you up.”

****

Green eyes shifted and her fingers deftly traced downwards to Max’s jawline.

****

“I don’t want to see you hurting.”

****

Her hand cupped Max face.

****

This time, it was gentle.

****

So, so,

****

Gentle.

****

“I don’t want to see the pain in your eyes every time you look at me.”

****

Her voice— _her entire being—_ felt like they were on fire.

****

“I don’t want to see you like that.”

****

Her throat tightened.

****

Her voice sounded _different_.

****

It was, by far, odd.

****

Never had Max heard her like that.

****

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

****

Victoria’s thumb traced the girl’s lip. Her other hand looped a bit to Max’s thigh.

****

“I want—”

****

Her eyes shifted.

****

Like that day in the room they shared.

****

It was as if Victoria’s eyes were made of glass.

****

“I want a future with you.”

****

And then there were tears in her eyes.

****

Her fingers fiddled—tracing and caressing Max’s cheek.

****

“I want to wake up next to you.”

****

The blonde pressed her cheek to Max’s shoulder.

****

Her hands wrapped around Max warmly.

****

“I want to see you wearing my clothes.”

****

She leaned back.

****

And looked at Max’s face.

****

And then she whispered.

****

“I want the smell of your body lingering on our bed.”

****

Max body shooked—tears were streaming down her face. Victoria’s hands rested on her waist.

****

“I want to feel you close to me.”

****

The smaller girl woven her hands into Victoria’s hair, and leaned completely to her lover’s body.

****

The sound of her sobbing echoed to the distance.

****

And Victoria rocked her back and forth.

****

And back and forth.

****

The blonde kissed at Max’s neck. ****  
** **

Through her hiccups, and red eyes and a stuffy nose, Max said into the silence.

And into the look of her lover’s eyes.

****

“I love you too.”

****

* * *

Max had her head resting on Victoria’s lap.

****

Her hand strumming the guitar to a melodic tune.

“So I wish upon a star." [A.3]

Her voice, sweet like a child’s lullaby.

"And I promise I’ll go far  
And I close my eyes at once  
And I hear a thousand songs.”

********Victoria had a soft smile on her face. She fiddled with Max's hair.

****

Never had she looked so relaxed.

****

“And I close my eyes  
And I hear a thousand songs  
And I wish upon a star  
And I promise I’ll go far.” ****  
** **

Never had she looked so free.

****

“And it’s time

To turn your screams into dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I really tried. But I don't know about the rest of it though. Cuz all my fics are either me wanting to write angst, or me screaming into the void about homiesexuals fucking.
> 
> It's not like I'm saying I write about sex.
> 
> It's well. Sex.
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
